


Belong

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [31]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Gen, Implied Relationships, Regret, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Grant though things would be okay, and one time he realized they wouldn't. [Repeat: suicide warning.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

_“She doesn't think like us,”_ Grant had argued.  
  
Coulson had smiled. _“Exactly.”_  
  
Maybe, Grant had thought, you would understand.  
  
Maybe if he just told Coulson... Maybe he could convince Coulson that they weren't just “the bad guys”.  
  
Maybe Grant could belong here, after all.  
  
*  
  
 _“Thousands of suffering people who've never met, uniting over a common idea? It's mindblowing.”_ Skye had said, eyes shining. _“That's what the Rising Tide is all about.”_  
  
I understand, he wanted to say. I know the feeling.  
  
Maybe Skye would get that Hydra wasn’t just this big evil organization hellbent on world domination. Maybe she’d get that there were Hydra members, and entire divisions, that believed in what she was saying-- people that wanted a better, freer world, that weren’t all like Pierce and his goons.  
  
Maybe Grant could belong here, after all.  
  
*  
  
Ward had listened to the whole exchange.  
  
 _“Why would Skye do this to us? For him? I thought she was our friend.”_  
  
 _“I think she is, Fitz. But he's just obviously more than that.”_  
  
 _“Yeah, but we've been through so much together. And she didn't even tell us that she... has a guy.”_  
  
 _“Well, who knows what they've been through together?”_  
  
Thank you, he wanted to tell them. Thank you for understanding.  
  
Maybe Fitz and Simmons would accept what he was fighting for, _who_ he was fighting for, and give him a chance to explain. Maybe they’d understand what it was like to do anything for the person you love.  
  
Maybe Grant could belong here, after all.  
  
*  
  
 _“If you can't put aside your personal attachments, then you shouldn't be here,”_ May snapped at Skye.  
  
I agree, Grant had wanted to say. You have to do whatever it takes to get the job done.  
  
Maybe May would understand that. Maybe she would get that it wasn’t personal, that it was just a job, and he was only doing what he had to do.  
  
Maybe Grant could belong here, after all.  
  
*  
  
He’d been wrong.  
  
 _“Would you say he's disgusting? Would you tell him he's a disgusting, backstabbing traitor? Or to rot in hell?”_  
  
 _“Ward! Let him die. He deserves to die.”_  
  
 _“You need to accept the truth, Fitz. He doesn’t care about us, he doesn’t care about anything.”_  
  
 _“I’ve waited long enough.”_  
  
 _“You devoted your entire life to a deranged narcissist who never gave a damn about anyone, and now he's dead.”_  
  
Grant lunged, injured but still fast enough to snatch a gun from an unsuspecting captor. Fast enough to bring the gun to his head. He hadn’t belonged. He never had. Not with them.  
  
 _“I go where you go,”_ he’d told John.  
  
Grant pulled the trigger.


End file.
